


Dorm Life

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLFF Wave 15: Roommate's POV<br/>Beta by DrkCherry.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Life

## Dorm Life

by Peach

[]()

* * *

I hadn't expected get a private room when I reached college. But I also didn't expect to walk into a room with so many luxuries. I came in with my bare basics, prepared to rough it until the folks sent a check. Instead I found a room equipped with a plasma TV, dvd, high end stereo and a computer that NASA would drool over. 

The owner of all these goodies was over six feet of beautiful. He blushed when I asked if he was rich. 

"No, I have a friend who is. He could never do stuff for me when I lived at home so now he's going overboard." 

"I hope you don't mind sharing." 

"No not at all." 

There was a tap on the door and he called out. "Who is it?" 

"Pizza man." 

The grin that spread over his face told me that it was probably Richie Rich. He jumped up and opened the door. I recognized the man as soon as I saw him, Lex Luthor, billionaire. No wonder the room was tricked out so well. 

The largest pizza box I had ever seen was in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. He looked at me and turned to Clark. 

"I'm not sure I brought enough for guests." 

"Lex, this it Michael. He's my roommate." 

Lex nodded to me. "Nice to meet you. I'd offer to shake hands but they happen to be full." 

"Sorry." The blush was back as he hurried to make room for the pizza box. 

The aroma was heavenly so I made note of the pizzeria name for future reference. As Clark opened the box, Lex pulled a beer off the plastic and held it out to me. 

"Did you bring napkins?" 

"In my pocket." Lex said as he opened another beer and took a swallow. Clark turned and stuck his hand in the pocket of the long duster that Luthor was wearing. I watched as Lex twisted a bit to give Clark better access. 

Clark then took a napkin, pulled a gooey piece off the pie and held it out to me. He served Lex as well before taking a slice for himself. 

They settled together on the part of the bed not covered by the huge box. We ate and talked. I was amazed when every slice of the pizza disappeared. Lex had kicked off his expensive shoes early on and, as the pizza box hit the floor, he turned to lean against the wall and put his feet in Clark's lap. 

I'd been suspecting since he came in the door. That action pushed me into the sure column. If they weren't fucking, they soon would be. Watching the way Clark rubbed Lex's feet as we talked, I decided that they had been together a while. That type of ease doesn't happen until two people get really comfortable together. 

I excused myself to go check on the nightlife on campus. When I got back much later, the bed was disarrayed and Clark was hanging half off the side. I could see a covered mound behind him. I got ready for bed quietly. When I woke the next morning, they were gone. 

Lex didn't show up every weekend. But even if he wasn't there, dinner was delivered from somewhere near campus. Books and movies arrived frequently. Clark never seemed to want for anything and as his roommate I was included. 

When the holidays rolled around, Lex showed up with a limo for the trip home. They even took me to the airport and dropped me off. As I started to get out of the car, Lex held out a gift. 

"A little something from us. Have good holidays, Michael." 

"Thanks, Lex. Clark, give your mom a kiss for the goodies she sent me." 

"I'll do it, see you next year." 

I watched the limo drive off and turned to go into the terminal. 

"Was that Lex Luthor's limo?" 

"Lex who?" 

The reporter gave me an incredulous look and walked away. 

* * *

During the four years of college I often deflected reporters. Lex was an okay kind of guy and he and Clark deserved some privacy. The nights Lex stayed in the dorm they never made a lot of noise and I only saw them kiss a time or two. But I knew. 

It was late in our senior year when it hit the fan. They were coming back from dinner when a street gang attacked them. Lex was injured and Clark got him to the hospital quickly. Lex had become even more of a public figure in the four years since I met him. A staff member called the papers. Before Lex had even been treated the hospital was full of media hounds. 

The next day there was speculation about the college kid who had rescued Luthor. The day after that the less respectable rags were calling them lovers, and on the third day a bold headline graced the front page. 

Lex Luthor in long-term relationship with a male. 

The story implied that Lex had deflowered Clark when he was fifteen. Clark was being followed; finally the dean called him in and asked that he leave the school until the press moved to a new topic. 

I entered our room to find Clark shoving clothes in a bag. 

"Clark, what are you doing?" 

"I've been asked to leave for a while. The dean is pissed at all the press on campus." 

I knew it wasn't really my business but I had to know. 

"Is it true?" 

"Is what true?" 

"Did he pop you at fifteen?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"No, man, not really. I'm just curious. I mean I had sex younger than that. I know he's a good guy, Clark. I know he loves you. So what if the law says it shouldn't have happened? If you wanted it then that's all that matters." 

"I wanted it. I was already the size I am now. I was strong from all the farm work I did back then. I didn't give him much choice." 

"You raped him?" I was horrified. I just couldn't see Clark doing something like that. 

"No, I just kept asking and he kept saying no. Until the night he came home to find me naked in his bed. He threw his hands up and said, 'Uncle'. Then he stripped and crawled into bed with me. There have been others for both of us. Mainly because he wants to be sure I don't miss out on 'sowing my wild oats'. Partly to throw folks off the trail, but now..." 

"Now is a nightmare." 

"Yeah." 

"You'll make it through this." 

"How can you be so sure? They are accusing him of being a pedophile." 

"But he's not. And unless you tell them he is, all they have is speculation." 

"His stock has dropped." 

"Stocks go up and down. He can tell you that. Has he told you what he wants to do to defuse this?" 

"He just said I should say no comment." 

"Is that what you want to do?" 

"No, I want to tell them that Lex would never hurt me." 

"Bad move. They'd see that as an abuse victim covering for his abuser. Leaving school makes it look like you're trying to hide." 

"I don't know what to do." 

"Call mom." 

"What?" 

"Call your mother. I bet she'll have an idea." 

I watched as he picked up the cell phone. "Mom? /// I need your advice. /// They're trying to crucify him. /// Mom! /// The dean wants me to leave for a couple of weeks so that the press quits hanging around. /// Okay, I'll wait to hear from you." 

He slumped on the bed and looked so woebegone. 

"Buck up, man. Moms always find a way to help." 

He picked up the remote and flicked on the TV. I grabbed a soda from the mini fridge and lounged back to watch him channel surf. He settled on an old movie. It was just ending when his cell phone shrilled. He grabbed it and flipped it open. 

"Lex?" 

I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but he fumbled the remote and changed to a local station. The picture was of a sunshine yellow house with a woman talking to a reporter. I grinned when I realized it was Martha Kent. 

"I'm telling you that you are wrong. Lex Luthor would no more have taken advantage of my son than I would. Clark rescued him when he had an accident. The two of them became close friends after that." 

"They seem to be more than friends now." 

"As you know Lex has been married. Clark was his best man each time. If anything had been happening between them, do you think that a teenaged boy in love would have been able to stand up for him at the weddings? What a ridiculous notion. Really, you people need to stop looking for a smoking gun when there isn't one." 

Clark moaned and I could hear Lex screaming something at him through the line. 

"Mrs. Kent, some people would say that you are covering for him, that he offered you money." 

"Lex offers me money all the time. You can check with the bank if you like to see how often I've accepted. Money would never make me prostitute my child. Now let me suggest that you go find some real news to talk about." 

"Mrs. Kent, we have reason to believe that the relationship is much deeper than friendship. The EMT said that your son was almost in tears." 

"Clark is a sensitive young man. His friend was hurt." 

"One last question. If you found out that they were a couple, how would you feel?" 

"I'd start planning a wedding." 

Clark muted the TV and I could hear Lex yelling through the phone. "Lex, I'm sorry. I called her I didn't think /// Are you sure? /// Alright." 

He closed the phone and then stood up. I watched as he changed clothes. And then he started toward the door. 

"Clark?" 

"Lex is on his way to pick me up. He said to dress nice. Do I look alright?" 

"Yeah. What is he going to do? The lawn is covered with reporters." 

"I don't know. He sounded pissed." 

"Yeah I got that." 

The noise from outside got louder. We both jumped to the window to look out. Lex was stepping out of the flashiest car I'd ever seen him drive. He smiled at the reporters as if they were his friends. He raised his hand and they quieted down. He said something I couldn't hear and then he moved through them toward the dorm. 

Clark was standing in the doorway when Lex walked up the hall. Lex looked him over. 

"Change into the blue shirt." 

"Lex, what's going on?" 

"Just change and follow my lead." 

Clark nodded and turned. I had the shirt in my hand for him. He changed and then Lex took his hand they started down the hall and Lex turned back. 

"Don't you want a front row seat?" 

"Hell, yeah." 

I followed them downstairs. At the door Lex hesitated a moment. "Remember I've intended to do this since you were fifteen and dripping water on me as you gave me back my life." 

Clark smiled at him and nodded. They pushed open the doors without letting go of each other. The reporters surged at them. I hung back to watch. Lex again held up one hand. When everyone was quiet he spoke. 

"There's been a lot of speculation in the last few days. I had the mistaken idea that my personal life was private. Since you've all badgered Clark, turned the campus into a circus and generally acted like poorly behaved children, I've decided to make an announcement." 

I scanned the crowd seeing a few of them actually looking guilty. A few looked pissed and the rest just looked avid for more drama. 

"Clark and I will be flying to Canada to be married tomorrow. While we know that's not legal here, it's still something we want to do. I have instructed my lawyers to draw up the necessary paperwork to join our lives in the only way this backward country will accept." 

He turned to look directly into a camera. "Martha, start planning the wedding. Good afternoon." 

Clark was grinning and he managed to pull Lex through the crowd and get them in the car as they both ignored the shouted questions. Once they were in the car, Clark leaned over and planted a wet one on Lex. 

That was twenty years ago. The two of them are still together. Whenever they get into town we go out for pizza and beer. They are the happiest couple I know. And you know what? No one deserves it more. 

The end. 


End file.
